


Ever After

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her freedom will come at the expense of his.  (Miss Parker)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daygloparker

 

 

She does not love Jarod.

He does not love her either; he loves the Miss Parker he kissed on a sub-level when he was twelve years old. She is not that girl anymore, though Jarod might still be that boy.

He doesn't realize that theirs is not a fairytale romance in which the prince and princess live happily ever after. She lives in the real world; there are no happy endings in store for either of them.

Her freedom will come at the expense of his. She believes that, and wonders if that makes her as deluded as he is. 

 


End file.
